


I don't know how to say no to this

by Laslus



Series: Kala/Wolfgang/Rajan [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I JUST I REALLY LOVE THEM AND I WAS INSPIRED, Its set the morning after the last scene, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laslus/pseuds/Laslus
Summary: "I do not love you the way I love Kala, it’s true, but you’re an interesting man, Wolfgang. I do feel myself pulled towards you, It’d be useless to deny that. If we will or will not fall in love is a question we can only answer if we let ourselves”Wolfgang wakes up in between both of them is afraid of what comes next.





	I don't know how to say no to this

**Author's Note:**

> So anyways this is silly and probs bad written bc i haven't publish anything new in a while, but this finalle made my fucking year. I cannot believe they did that! They really made the solution to a love triangle to be poly and !!! I can't say how happy I am !! its ridiculous its the only thing I can think of !!
> 
> After reading every single fanfic of those three i had to write one myself. Might have a sequel of them going home because I'm so in love with the three of them !!!
> 
> I can't believe there's a show with two happy polyamorous relationships with widly diffenrent dinamics !! i can't believe they made rajan and wolfgang bi and i... im just so happy guys
> 
> anyways if you wanna talk about them my tumblr is las-lus.tumblr.com 
> 
> hope you enjoy it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: English is not my first language, any mistakes please let me know! the tittle is from Hamilton - "Say no to this", just because I have this song stuck in my head. It has nothing to do with the song.

Wolfgang woke up first, not used to the heat. He was in the middle of both Kala and Rajan, the man laying with his head on his chest, arms around him reaching for her as she laid on her back, taking half the bed. He took a deep breath, smiling from yesterday’s memories – his muscles never fell that sore and he was pretty sure he was feeling everyone’s else’s pains too. He took his time to look at Kala, hair falling just about everywhere, exposed chest, a soft smile on her lips. He loved her more than he thought he could love someone and more than ever he could feel hopeful they might have a future together.

They might. Which brought him to person number two on the bed.

He turned his head to look at Rajan, careful not to wake him. He did not love him, not yet, but Rajan was so much more than what he expected. He expected a rival, to be met with rage and jealousy. What he found was a man willing to sacrifice himself to save him in the spot – to do anything to keep Kala safe and happy. He was surprised enough to find a friend in Rajan, a man who laughed at his jokes and was interested in listening to his stories. But a _lover_?

He did not love Rajan, but their kiss had meant so much more than sex – and so much more than a way to please Kala. He knew himself well enough (and if he didn’t, he had seven other people to look at him with a crooked eyebrow every time he stared at the man for too long) to know he was starting to fall for him. But there, there was the problem.

Because Wolfgang was never one to deny himself of life’s pleasures. He had sex with many people during his life and he was _not_ about to say no to sleeping with the woman he loved and the man he crushed on at the same time (especially if his whole cluster had the same idea in mind). But casual sex was one thing. Even sharing Kala was acceptable, but _this_? This falling in love with him too? This could not happen.

He couldn’t ask for them to open a place for him in their married lives in India. It was one thing visit Kala through their bond or travel with her from time to time, but not _this_. He couldn’t ask for them to change their lives, to make this a _thing_ , the three of them.

Rajan opened his eyes slowly, head moving on Wolfgang’s shoulders as If he didn’t quite know where he was. The first thing he sees as he managed to focus was his blue eyes, staring at him (and Wolfgang is sure he can see they look melancholic even if he cannot read his emotions). Rajan’s face blushed under the beard as he moved himself away from the other man’s shoulder.

“I’m…I’m not sure what is costume to do after such occasions” He said, and it made Wolfgang smile, his heart warming a bit

“I think its either good-morning kisses, morning sex and breakfast in bed, or one of us has to sneak up and leave before the other wakes.”

Rajan blushed harder, but he laughed anyways, and Wolfgang had to fight the urge of kiss him “Well, I think it will take a while for Kala to wake up, we still have time to discover which one is running away, if you want to. But myself, I prefer the breakfast choice.”

“It _is_ a five star hotel in paris. We could order service” He suggested, because he knew he might have to run away latter, but he could still enjoy whatever was left “I’ve heard she is married to this rich dude.”

“Is she? But I’ve heard she was seeing this German guy."

Wolfgang laughed “Oh, it’s scandal really. See, this guy is sharing his bed with both husband and wife, from last I’ve heard.”

Rajan smiled, and Wolfgang regretted his words s eyes locked on him “Wolfgang, you must know I’ve never kissed man before. I do not know what is expected of me, but…”

“We’re way past the point to do what anyone expects of us, Rajan”

“Yes, that is true. So you wouldn’t mind if I kissed you again?”

Wolfgang stared at this man, this man who he had _sex_ last night, asking if they could kiss again. There was no shame or fear in Rajan’s eyes in anyway, but a curiosity that he recognized in Kala’s eyes every so often. It was too much.

He kissed him in response, moving his body away from the sleeping woman next to them and laying his height on the man. He was more than happy to be kissed back, to feel his beard against his face again – he always liked a man with a beard – as Rajan’s hands pulled him closer by the neck.

“You don’t have to _ask_ ” laughed Wolfgang against his lips. What a ridiculous man, he would have a hard time saying no to him.

“I wouldn’t want to be rude” he answered, kissing him again, softer this time, before stopping “to be honest I didn’t know how much of yesterday was for Kala.”

“What do you mean?” He asked in innocence, hands on each side of Rajan’s face, holding his height so their lips were barely touching. He knew exactly what the man meant, but it was not a conversation he was urging to have. Rajan did not bite the bait.

“Well, we both love Kala, and we’ve been on a… complicated arrangement since… Well, since my wedding I suppose. But I don’t want to impose a condition on your love. You can freely be with Kala without bringing me to the picture. Like we’ve been doing so far, if she so choses of course.”

Wolfgang pulled back a bit, face still hanging above Rajan. “You… But do you _want_ me in the picture? As the three of us, not only me-and-Kala, you-and-Kala?”

Rajan looked at him like it the most obvious question in the world “Of course. I do not love you the way I love Kala, it’s true, but you’re an interesting man, Wolfgang. I do feel myself pulled towards you, It’d be useless to deny that. If we will or will not fall in love is a question we can only answer if we let ourselves”

Wolfgang turned his eyes because _no,_ he could _not_ say yes to this. “You sound a lot like Hernando”

“I’ve talked to him” and all Wolfgang could think was how adorable he looked as the tip of his ears redden “He is… more familiar in this type of relationship, as he Lito and Daniela have been doing fine. He told me we should all talk. A lot.”

“Of course he did.”

“So… What about you Wolfgang? Do you want the three of us?”

Wolfgang found the words trapped in his through because _yes, yes he did_. He spent years of his life denying his happiness and he had promised himself he wouldn’t anymore, but _this_? This was too much. It was too much greed, biting more than he could chew. Their silence fell heavy on the room.

“Why do I feel like you were having a conversation that I should’ve been a part of?” A sleepy voice came over their side as Kala lazily opened her eyes, stretching her body. Wolfgang could feel all the places she was sore too, a proud feeling overcoming his original awkwardness

“Morning, my wife” Rajan said from under Wolfgang, his eyes lighting up as he looked at her. Wolfgang sat back on the man’s lap, opening space for Kala to lazily crawl her way to him

“Morning, my husband” She said, pecking him before turning to Wolfgang and kissing him just the same “Morning, my love”

“Morning.” He said, voice cracking ever so slightly, and she could feel his feelings all over the place.

“Oh, why can’t you just be like ordinary man, horny and waking up waiting sex?” She growled “Rajan, what did you asked him? He is very anxious.”

“I told him I wanted him to be with us, the three of us.”

Her eyes lighted up “You do?”

He laughed “Why are you both so surprised? I did sleep with both of you last night, if I recall”

“Its… I wasn’t sure you would… I’d love if it was the three of us. But I don’t want to impose anything! I love both of you in widely different ways and yet it’s the same, but I don’t want to…”

“Kala. It’s ok, I can understand what you see in him. I see it to.”  He said, holding out his hand for her. “I love you, and you came with a whole new universe for me to uncover. And in that universe there was another man, and I don’t think I could be happier with whom I discovered him to be”

They turned their eyes to Wolfgang, who was consciously trying not to look at any of them in the eyes.

“You can’t… Even if we try to make this work, how will we do it? I’d go with you to India, move in?” His voice was mocking, but he knew it wouldn’t foul Kala. Rajan didn’t seen to have bought it either, because he slipped from under him to sit on the bed, facing him. His hands touched his shoulders lightly.

“If that’s what you want, I don’t see why not” Said Rajan “There’s more than enough space in both our house and our bed.”

“I can’t… I can’t ruin your lives like that. What are you going to say to your parents, your friends? It’s not the same as me and Kala seeing each other, travelling together once in a while. It’s…”

He stopped on his tracks, because Kala was staring at him, so close he could not tell if she was really there or till sitting next to Rajan. His mind was filled with her memories of their house, their pool, their bedroom. He could remember waking up by Kala’s side, Rajan kissing her goodbye without knowing he was actually kissing him.

“It’s too real” she completed his sentence, and she was indeed still sitting next to Rajan, but she was also by his side, holding his hand “It is already too real, Wolfgang.”

“We can go slow. Have you be a friend of the family, staying over for vacation. We will figure out where to go from there.” Rajan suggested, hand reaching to grab his hand without knowing it was the same she was already holding.

“We… I don’t…”

“Don’t you dare say you don’t deserve this” Said Nomi, by his side, making both Kala and Wolfgang turn their heads towards her “I was not woken in the morning after my marriage to have you break up the relationship of your dreams.”

“She is right” Said lito, stark naked by her side “You’re the one who thought me to face my fears and not give up on the man and woman of my life. I won’t let you run from this.”

Both Kala and Wolfgang smiled softly, making Rajan look around the room “Is anyone here?”

“Lito and Nomi were” Wolfgang answered as they disappeared, looking back on Rajan “They are angry at me for trying to say no”

“As they should be!” Kala said “Wolfgang, do you want to be with us?”

He stared at her eyes. He knew those eyes so well and he knew he would be incapable of lying to her even if they didn’t have a bond that worked functionally as a lie detector. “Yes. Of course I do. I love you, Kala, more than I ever thought I could love anyone and… Rajan, I may not love you yet, but you’re right. There’s something about you, and whatever I feel its growing. I’ve never felt so much at the same time.”

“Then say yes.” Kala begged, her big eyes looking straight at him “I’m terrified of this too, but I know loving both of you is what I want. Don’t we deserve our happy ending, after all this?”

Wolfgang’s eyes shifted to Rajan, who smiled at him so softly he felt himself melt. “If I’ve learned anything from the past month is that life is too weird and too short for us to be afraid of loving and being loved.”

Wolfgang smiled, crooking his head the same way they had last night when he invited them both to bed. They smiled back, ear to ear, slowly pulling him by the hand to lay between them so they could kiss him on each cheek at pratically the same time. “I’m glad you said yes” murmured Rajan, hands linking with his

“Me too.” Said Kala “I’m glad you said yes too, Rajan.”

“I’m surprised at myself, really” He laughed “I was never a jealous man, but to fall for the man my wife loves is… Unexpected.”

“Tell me about it” said Wolfgang, almost too low to hear “I’ve knew I liked men all my life, but to seduce not only a wife but a husband? I confess I’ve never imagined it.”

Kala laughed, that whole body laughed that made Wolfgang fall in love all over again, before she kissed him on the lips, taking her time to explore him, her smile still visible. When she broke up, she leaned over him to kiss her husband, softer than she kissed Wolfgang.

“So, I’ve been told breakfast in bed and morning sex are usual costumes in those situations” Said Rajan, as they broke apart, turning his head so his lips were dangerously close to Wolfgang’s.

“Well, I _guess_ it’s too late to leave before Kala wakes up” He joked, touching the man’s face lightly before he pressed their lips together.

Breakfast was only served much latter.

 


End file.
